


three times todd anderson woke up next to neil perry and one time he didn't

by deadwritersociety



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M, kudos to banana for editing this for me, love yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadwritersociety/pseuds/deadwritersociety
Summary: three times todd anderson woke up next to neil perry and one time he didn't





	three times todd anderson woke up next to neil perry and one time he didn't

**_One_ **

 

Todd woke up that morning to the soft sound of rain falling down outside, sweaty despite how cold the room was. His breathing pattern was uneven and soft as he laid his head down onto the pillow once again. He had forgotten he was laying next to Neil in the small twin-sized bed until Neil groaned as he woke himself up. 

 

It was at that moment when Todd Anderson, master of all poets, knew he was most definitely in love with Neil Perry. It was at that moment when Todd Anderson, lover of Neil Perry, knew he would never have to wake up alone again. He rolled over in the bed so that he was facing Neil properly. Neil gave him a smirk, a smirk that he had not given before, a smirk that could say a thousand things; but Todd knew what it meant.

 

_ “I love you,”  _ Neil whispered to him. 

 

Todd only replied to him with a kiss as they curled up next to each other. 

 

**_Two_ **

 

Todd could have sworn he fell asleep alone in his bed the night before, yet when he awoke, Neil was lying there on his chest. The Saturday morning sunshine shone through the window and Todd could hear the other poets running about the hallways already. He didn’t want to wake Neil, though, for Neil looked more beautiful than anyone else in that moment. 

 

He wrapped his arms around Neil, not wanting to let him go; not wanting this moment to ever end. He knew it would; of course he knew that it would, but he didn’t want to think about that. He only wanted to think about how beautiful the world could be. 

 

Neil shifted so that he could look up at Todd, who was nodding off again. Neil laid his head back down onto Todd’s chest, listening to the rise and fall of his breathing and the beating of his heart. It was pure bliss. 

  
  


**_Three_ **

 

It must have been three in the morning when the poets returned from the cave. Todd and Neil made sure to rush back to their room so they could sleep before classes started only a few hours later. 

 

While the others were running through the halls later that morning, Todd Anderson was running his fingers through Neil’s hair and Neil was wrapping his arms around Todd’s neck. They knew they’d be late to class, but Todd also knew he wouldn’t see Neil until after his play later that night. He wanted to stay there in that moment. 

 

_ “I’ve got to go to Latin,” _ Neil told him before kissing him softly.  _ “I’ll see you tonight.” _

 

**One**

 

Todd laid in bed, waiting for Neil to come back after the play. Neil’s father had taken him in their car and Todd hadn’t seen him since. 

 

Hours later, Todd was shaken awake. He wanted to believe it was Neil, telling Todd he was back, telling Todd to scoot over in the bed so they could curl up to each other, telling Todd he loved him.

 

It was Charlie.

 

Todd started to roll over to go back to sleep when he realized Charlie had a tear-stained face. This time, he sat up. 

 

_ “Neil’s dead.” _


End file.
